RYNO XIV
This article, RYNO XIV, was created by Grind3r. The RYNO XIV is one of the most powerful weapons known to any being. How it fires When the user pulls the trigger, all eight barrels start to fire with subnuclear missiles. The missiles cause the screen to start going "corrupt", and when used enough, goes to static. The effect wears off when not being fired. When pointed to small enemies, and they notice, the small enemies scream a "Huurgh" and die from fear. THE FOUR RYNOS OF RYNOGEDDON This weapon is basically four revolving guns, each with the standard eight barrels. It causes widespread damage, and can only be acieved by wiping out the equivalent of the entire Galactic Army. History The RYNO XIV was first being designed as the ultimate weapon during the Nefarious crisis, but the weapon was dismissed as being "Too Powerful on section G31". It was only when the three party war between the Solana, Bogon, and Polaris nearly destroyed all known life in the surrounding allied 52 galaxies, that the plans were found on a fragment of the planet Kalebo III. The plans were then moved to the desert planet Pokitaru, where the weapon was first assembled in the New Gadgetron Site. The war still ensuing, the lethal weapon was used to defeat the last few allies to Polaris. Gangárña galaxy and it's orbital galaxies were wiped out. The last few worlds in Polaris, spared by Ratchet, were moved to the Solana, while the war was now between the last two sides, Bogon and Polaris. Heavy losses were being sustained after the destruction of Veldin, so to prevent mutually assured destruction, Gadgetron and Megacorp combined into Gadgecorp; Megatron being the name of a transformer, was not used. The Galactic President, Sasha, met with the Bogon President Acunar on the planet Pokitaru, as they pushed the button that started the first of many terraforming practices of slamming comets at the uninhabitable planet, and then on the partially destroyed planet of Endako, a joining ceremony was conducted among the scaffolding of the new Central Temple of Bogon. The RYNO XIV is the new official symbol of the Galactic Alliance. That was not the end. President Acunar was plotting against the Solana galaxy, and fifteen years later, fourty RYNO XIVs were unleashed against ten of the last twenty inhabitable worlds. The last ten worlds were: Pokitaru, Fastoon, Rilgar, Hoven, Kronos, Tyyhranosis, Daxx, Florana, Riglar and Torval. The RYNO XIV was not enough to defeat the Bogon, so to preserve the symbol, a mod was constructed on the barren wastelands of northern Florana, that utilised the energy from time and space itself, that defragmented Timespace itself. Bogon was quickly decimated, but the onsuing torque against the fabric of time damaged the Great Clock to collapse on itself and be destroyed. The time rips made by the fongoids started to have an effect again, and the time barrier between Ratchet and the other lombaxes faded, so the Lombaxes, noticing the slow destruction of the universe, built a new great clock, that had seven hundred octillion moving parts, using their workforce of only trillions. The universe was saved, again, Ratchet was no longer alone, and Clank, whose entire concience was stored on a 256 exabyte USB drive after being damaged beyond repair after Bogon's last stand, was reactivated in the robot serial number: 69800785. Ratchet and Sasha renewed their vows on New Jowai, Pokitaru, and shot a round of RYNO XIV ammo into the sky in the end, which quickly brought down the other planet in the system, Burbank. Design The design of the RYNO XIV is similar to the design of the RYNO II. It has eight rotating barrels, a safety clip, an auto-destruct device and a USB port so you can play your favourite music. The weapon is cooled by three negative-kelvin canisters, and is powered by quantumelectrozanzectoelectrolosis engines. The shots are small rockets filled with nuclear explosive. The weapon was modeled after the device that caused Chainblade's fall five hundred times. Failure There are possible causes of failure. The most common is that a piece of dirt gets lodged inside the complex machinery, causing auto-destruct (macromite consumal). The next common is autoantipyrodetination, where the rockets explode without being fired, which causes the other rockets to explode, killing the user. This happens only a thousandth of a percent times, but is currently being worked on. Related Skill Points Can't see: Use the RYNO XIV until the screen goes completely staticky BAM!: Use the RYNO XIV to kill 50 enemies without using ammo See also Nuke Mini-Nuke Category:Weapons Category:Grind3r